Information communication technology, in which the Internet and mobile communication are the representative, has changed the life pattern of modern people. Personal Computers capable of accessing the Internet have been spread to most homes, schools and offices, so that information acquisition through web sites, product purchase through E-commerce, news exchange through E-mail, etc., have been implemented. Only a few years ago, people could use only a mobile communication service mainly for voice communication by using a mobile communication terminal. However, recently, a wireless Internet service has emerged, which can provide a mobile communication terminal with a data communication service using the Internet.
With the development of a mobile communication service as described above, a mobile communication terminal has also evolved into a mobile communication terminal equipped with various built-in devices such as camcorders, cameras and MP3 players from an early cellular phone mainly for voice communication. As a mobile communication terminal has various devices therein, the display device of the mobile communication terminal has also developed into a color display device from a black and white display device. Generally, the display device of a mobile communication terminal exists in order to inform a user of various state information of the mobile communication terminal, e.g. information such as the power supply level, the reception intensity of radio waves, and date and time.
As described above, with the development of information communication technology, a mobile communication terminal equipped with a color display device has been spread and a wireless Internet service has been generally used, which has resulted in the emergence of various content-providing businesses. Nowadays, a content-providing business (so called, a coloring service) has been highlighted, which provides still pictures and/or moving pictures to a mobile communication terminal in a communication standby state. A user interface displayed on a mobile communication terminal includes a background screen image, a menu configuration image, ring tone, effect sound, etc. In a conventional coloring service, only still pictures and/or moving pictures are provided by a content provider, but the ring tone, the effect sound, etc., are not provided.
Moreover, in the conventional coloring service, since the background screen image and the menu configuration image, which form the user interface of a mobile communication terminal, are integrally altered, a user cannot randomly customize the user interface according to the preference of the user. Furthermore, in the conventional coloring service, since only multimedia content generated as a package are provided from a content provider, it is impossible to edit the background screen image, the menu configuration image, the ring tone, the effect sound, etc., which are necessary for forming the user interface, according to the preference of the user.